mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia (Character)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Olivia´s history. Olivia is a character featured in the stories: Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? ''and ''Walking With The Witches. Olivia is a survivor of the outbreak in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the inventory manager. Olivia is a Phoenix Witch in Walking With The Witches. She is a resident of King County, Georgia and is the wife of Richard Nacon and mother of Enid Nacon. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known regarding Olivia's life prior to the outbreak aside from that she had worked seven years at a coffee shop and that she had also cured meats in her basement. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone At some point after the outbreak, Olivia arrived at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and was made 'inventory manager' by Deanna Monroe. Nervous Nelly Olivia is seen for the first time in this episode-chapter when Jaxx Stanley comes by to check out his gun from the armory. Olivia and Jaxx had became best friends when he arrived in the community. Sometimes when Olivia wasn't working and Jaxx didn't need to be at the Alexandria school, they would hang out and talk. It was also said that Olivia didn't list Jaxx's Glock 18 on the list of guns in the armory, just in case of anything happening and the community lost all of the guns. This was because the Glock 18 had sentimental value to Jaxx. Just A Greene Away... Olivia is seen collecting all of the guns that belonged to Rick Grimes' Group so they can be stored in the armory. The Party Vol.2, Pt.2 Olivia is seen in the background of this episode-chapter when she attends the welcoming party thrown by Deanna for Rick's Group. Buttons and Cookies Olivia is seen in this episode-chapter when Jaxx, Aaron, and Daryl Dixon return to the community. Jaxx stays longer to talk to Olivia and she tells him about the run that Glenn Rhee, Nicholas, Aiden Monroe, Noah, Eugene Porter and Tara Chambler took earlier that day. She reveals that it went awry as Tara had been injured badly and Aiden had been lost. If You Try, You Can Conquer Olivia is seen in the background of this episode-chapter when she witnesses the fight between Rick and Pete Anderson, and when she attends the meeting hosted by Deanna about what was to be done as punishment for Rick and Pete. She is one of the many Alexandrians who witness Pete unintentionally murder Reg Monroe as well Rick executing Pete. Snapping Leads To Slapping Olivia is seen in this episode-chapter when Jaxx and Sam Anderson arrive at the armory to leave with Maggie Rhee and Aaron to go out beyond the walls and search for Glenn. Jaxx and Sam find Olivia there who spills that Maggie and Aaron told her not to say anything about them leaving Jaxx behind. When Jaxx runs out of the armory to confront Maggie, she and Sam engage in conversation. They are interrupted when they hear Jaxx and Maggie arguing. Olivia is one of the many Alexandrians who witness the heated argument between Jaxx and Maggie, as well as Maggie slapping Jaxx. She also witnesses the tower fall and destroy one panel of the wall that lets the herd in. Walking With The Witches Olivia lives in King County, Georgia and is a Phoenix Witch. She is friends with Carol Peletier who is a witch. Olivia is the mother to Enid and wife to Richard Nacon. She also knew Lori Grimes but didn't know that the latter was a witch. It was said by Carl Grimes that Olivia had a job at Harrison Memorial Hospital where his mother was input. Olivia allows Lily Chambler and two daughters, Meghan and Tara Chambler, to stay at the Nacon Mansion when Lily and Carl reveal that Philip Blake, Lily's husband, was abusing her. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Olivia currently has (WWTW). Basic Powers * Spell Casting - 'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making - 'The ability to brew magical potions. * 'Scrying - 'The ability to locate lost objects or beings with a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * 'Mediumship - '''The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ''Active Powers'' * 'Shimmering - '''The ability to teleport in a 'shimmer'. * 'Apportation - 'The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. * 'Energy Balls - 'The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * 'Power Stripping - 'The ability to strip the magical powers of other beings. * 'Agility - '''The ability to possess enhanced agility and flexibility in battle. ''Other Powers'' * 'High Resistance - '''The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. * 'Reconstitution - '''The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Olivia used to cure meats in her basement before the outbreak. * Olivia used to work at a coffee shop before the outbreak. * Olivia is best friends with Jaxx Stanley and had a sense that he was gay. * Olivia is the inventory manager of the Alexandria Armory in the community. Note * '''Information is subject to change. Info may be added or removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead Category:Phoenix Witches Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witches